


The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and brings peace to our minds

by Capitanahunter33



Series: Coldtime au [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Rip Hunter, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Protective Leonard Snart, Protectivs rip, au season 2, coldtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitanahunter33/pseuds/Capitanahunter33
Summary: The story of how Rip Hunter and Leonard Snart fell in loveBecause they both deserve to be happy and together they are adorable
Relationships: Rip Hunter/Leonard Snart
Series: Coldtime au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805371
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello good afternoon.
> 
> I am new around here and while I have been watching Flash and Arrow for a long time, I have only seen Legend´s of Tomorrow in the last months. Despite this, I have decided to make a fanfic about it.
> 
> I don't know how it will turn out but I hope you like it.

\---------------

Rip Hunter wrapped his arms around Leonard Snart's neck as Snart placed his hands under his coat, taken from Jonah Hex, to rest them on his waist. A fine, elegant touch... like the man himself.

-Mister Snart ... I don't think we should do this.- the English murmured as their faces approached, at the same time quickly and slowly.

Leonard smiled in that mischievous way that always made Hunter run a chill.

-On the contrary, Captain, this is the only thing we must do.- - 

And before Rip could object his mouth was assaulted by the opposite in a hungry kiss and full of feelings.

He still could not understand how they had reached such a point when, until a few months ago, they did not trust each other.

Well, it all started after they finish with Vándalo ...


	2. And there were two (+ Gideon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and there were two  
> \+ Gideon

......

They had just finished their mission, Vandal Savage no longer existed.

He was dead.

It seemed almost a dream, as if at any moment he was going to wake up and discover that none of it had happened, that they had lost, that they had not been able to save Mr. Snart ... but no, it was true.

They had won but also they had lost.

At least, in the case of Rip.

Vandal was dead but also his family, Miranda and Jonas ... he would not see them again until the day of his death.

But he hadn't had much time to focus on that since the no-existence of the time masters made him have to deal with anachronisms, as Dr. Palmer had called them, instead. Before that, he had returned to Central City to drop off his team at their exact time and place, at home. Well, a year later than when he had met them.

With Kendra and Carter it had been easy, they both wanted to leave and finally live one of their lives as normal as possible, without worrying about Vandal. Of course, Kendra had made it clear that if they needed them, they would not hesitate to notify them. And they were gone.

With the others, it had not been so easy.

Neither wanted to leave.

They wanted, as Sara had said, to solve the problems that they had caused themselves. Given this, Rip had tried to convince them, without success.

Luckily, or unfortunately, Leonard had talked to the others, convincing them to stay. Some had been so easy that the young captain did not know how it had not happened to him ( _"_ - _What will his wife say if she knows that you are leaved her again for something that is not necessary, professor? And your mother, child ? - “_ ).

Others had been more difficult and Rip had not wanted to hear how Snart convinced them, especially Sara.

But despite this, the thief had succeeded, had convinced everyone to return to their lives, yes after promising Sara that she would be the first to know if something was wrong and needed help.

-“Thanks for your help, Mister Snart.”-

It was his comment once the two of them were left on the roof.

-“Well ... it was a pleasure”.-he said goodbye turning around to return to the ship only to feel how a hand pulled him back forcing him to turn his eyes, confused –“Mr. Snart?”-

-"Did you really think I was going to let you go alone?"- There was mockery in the older man's tone, as if even thinking about it was nonsense. -"I'm going with you, Hunter, whether you like it or not.”-

Rip sighed wearily, and somewhat surprised to tell the truth, ready to refuse when he felt a blow to the shoulder as Snart took advantage of his previous moment of confusion to return to the ship.

-“W…what ?! Wait a minute ... Mr. Snart! “-

And he ran after him, returning to the ship as well.

-"Gideon, head to wherever Lisa Snart is right now and leave Mr. Snart there."-

-"I'm afraid that's not possible, captain."-

At those words, for the third time that day, Rip found himself surprised and somewhat confused.

-“And can you know why not?” –

-“Mr. Snart is right. You cannot and should not do this alone, Captain. Better to do it with help.”-

-“Gideon ...”- sighed but did not add anything else.

-"Sorry, Captain, but in this case there is nothing I can do."-

Rip couldn't believe it.

Gideon had pinched Leonard against him.

Releasing what seemed like the thousandth sigh of the day, he nodded.

-"Let's go to the temporary zone, then."-

And he started to look for his living room.

-"Right away, Captain."- Gideon sounded happy.

Rip growled slightly.

What awaited him.


	3. "Richard and dead"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preventing the death of the future king

After two weeks of enduring each other while organizing everything for the arduous task that awaited them, especially being the two of them alone, they finally went on their first mission.

Someone had considered it right to change the course of England's history by leading one of its greatest kings, but from short reign, to an untimely death. To be exact, five years earlier, when even Edward IV was king and his brother Richard was only a lord and duke of great relevance.

And someone had decided to kill Richard early.

Which had led Rip and Snart to meet, dressed according to the time, having to infiltrate the royal court. Luckily for them, the young princess Isabel, in love with her uncle Ricardo, needed new guards to protect her and since she was of legal age she had convinced her parents to be able to choose them.

And they had been chosen just when Ricardo had come to visit his brother, with his wife and son.

At the time, Rip was protecting the future Queen of England by listening to the complaints of the little princess complaining about the wife of her favorite uncle while Leonard watched over the aforementioned, without anyone noticing.

Looking around Hunter, it didn't take long to notice the man who was coming to murder Ricardo in the crowd, and he wasn't the only one if Snart's expression indicated anything.

-"Gentlemen, ladies, let the dance begin!"-

Just when King Eduardo finished speaking, the sound, unknown to the time, of a bullet going straight to kill was heard. Luckily, Leonard dragged Ricardo to his side in time to avoid it.

But that apparently created more problems for them.

-But what are you doing?! Let me go! -

Snart, ignoring the future king, went after the assassin as everyone started screaming and gossiping.

-Guards, catch that man!

-I'm afraid I can't let that happen.

Rip spoke passing the edge of his sword under the neck of the king's eldest daughter. Immediately, everyone focused their attention on them and forgot Snart.

Hunter sighed, Leonard had better kill or capture the murderer.

-Let her go, damn you!

-Again, I'm afraid that is not possible.


	4. Princess+leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snart and Hunter escape

....

Rip moved the sword carefully, avoiding damaging Princess Elizabeth in any way but making it clear to all present how capable he was of easily damaging and / or killing her.

-"Now, if you are so kind to make way for me."-

-"Not even dream about it, traitor!"-

Ricardo's wife shouted at him and Rip had to agree with Princess Isabel, the woman could know about music and art but had no idea of politics or business. Luckily for Isabel, he did not intend to harm her, he just used her as a distraction.

While he thought that, the king sent that they would let them pass to which Rip thanked him with an affirmative movement of the head while he and the princess moved towards the door, towards the outskirts.

-"You are an interesting man, Fox".-he heard the princess say, without fear, without fear, as if talking to a friend.

Rip narrowly avoided smiling, the girl seemed more brave than what the story said about her.

\- "Thank you, I guess, princess." - He answered sincerely in what he could see a place where to escape and return to the ship, where, with luck, Snart would already be.

\- "Something tells me that you are like a book, you hide more than you let it be seen." -

Hunter raised an eyebrow as he began to release the young woman without her noticing.

\- "It was a pleasure, princess, but I must go." - and before she could respond she gave him a light blow enough to pass out.

He carefully and gracefully set her down on the ground before leaving, listening to the guards approach.

It was not long before he reached the ship where, to his surprise, Snart was already with a passed out man at his side.

\- "Because it gives me that I do not want to know." - He communicated looking at the serious wounds of the same man. Snart was smiling mischievously.

\- "I always knew you were smart, Rip." -

Rolling his eyes, Hunter helped Snart carry the man to an empty room where he and Sara had interrogated people in the past.

\- "Gideon prepares the medbay just in case and get us out of here." -

\- "Right away, captain" -


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogation

Once they were on their way to the space zone, Rip and Leonard finished placing the unconscious man in a chair in the aforementioned place, seated on a chair.

As Snart leaned against the nearest wall, leaning his back, and folding his arms, Rip began to examine his prisoner for possible injuries that should be treated quickly and / or hidden objects or possible traps.

Once he confirmed that everything was fine, he turned and nodded as Leonard stepped forward and slapped the man to wake him up, which worked.

\- "What?" - muttered the stranger as his eyes adjusted to the environment before looking at them both- "Shit."-

\- "Language, or do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" - Leonard scoffed as he returned to where he had been standing and earning a bad look from the prisoner.

\- "Fuck you, Snart." -

\- "You know who we are, well." - Rip interrupted before Snart could answer- "Will you tell us how?" - It was a question but it was clear in his tone, his demand.

The stranger looked at him and smiled wickedly, shrugging in response as best he could.

-"And if I do not do it?"-

\- "I will leave." - Hunter replied simply to the surprise of the other- "And I will leave you ... alone" .- finished commenting on what Snart was moving, leaning sideways on the wall letting the prisoner notice and see the cold gun to his credit.

The man swallowed visibly and Rip almost laughed.

And this man was an expert murderer in all kinds of torture?

But hey, he couldn't blame him either, Mr. Snart knew how to be scary if he wanted to.

Back to the topic.

\- "Okay. Do not leave me with that crazy person, I will speak." - Hunter agreed, crossing his arms in what the prisoner went from being afraid of smiling to the contrary, in a perverse way- "My bosses want something that only you know where it is, Captain Hunter. "-

Rip shared a glance over his shoulder with Snart before turning his gaze back to his prisoner.

\- "What? And how do you know who we are?" - he asked firmly and confidently.

\- "I don't know, they just told me that I should create an anachronism big enough to get your attention." - He shrugged at what Leonard growled.

-"Tell us the true."-

The prisoner gave Leonard another death glance in response to his.

-"That is the truth, Snart, whether you like it or not."- He basically spat.

Before his partner turned the prisoner into an ice lolly, Hunter stepped forward and rested a hand on the assassin's right shoulder allowing his nails to dig into his skin causing pain.

\- "You should capture me. Didn't you?" -

\- "That's right." - the man agreed painfully to which Hunter agreed in understanding.

\- "Who are your bosses?" - He questioned releasing him listening to the movement of his shoulder as he and Snart waited for an answer.

After a few minutes, he finally confessed

\- "They are called the Legion of Doom."-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I have introduced the Legion before but for now they will only be named.  
> Thanks for your understanding ^^


	6. To bed, Captain+ Gideon knows it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard Pov's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To bed, Captain"

Snart looked at Rip with an arched eyebrow watching the younger man whirl around while muttering incomprehensible things under his breath.

-"Gideon." -He called without taking his eyes off Hunter.

-"Yes, Mister Snart?" -Replied the AI.

-"Should I be worried about Hunter's mental health?" -He asked, watching as Rip continued with the same.

-No, but the captain is low on energy, Mr. Snart.-Gideon began commenting -If you don't mind ...

-"Yes, yes, yes" -he made a simple movement of his hands as he approached Hunter- "I will take the idiot to bed."

-"To sleep."-Gideon pointed out with seriousness and strength to which Snart smirked.

-"What else could it be, Gideon?" -He asked with false innocence.

I could almost see the scowl and annoyance but also some false innocence in the AI tone.

-"I fix your dreams, Mr. Snart."- Gideon reminded him of what Sara had said to him in the past.

Leonard, instead of embarrassing himself, shrugged and stood a half-meter from Rip.

-"Are you going to give me the talk? "If you try and you hurt him, will I kill you?""- He mocked just to feel some scorching heat against his back but when he looked, there was nothing.

-"Oh no, Mister Snart. Nothing to kill." -Gideon said in a rather ... dark tone. -"If it hurts my captain, death will be what I wanted."-

The threat was enough to make him shudder despite everything.

Forget about Sara, Mick and him.

The most scary of the team was Gideon.

-"I will not harm him," -he assured.

-"It had better".-Gideon finished the conversation -"Now please, take the captain to bed to sleep."-

Leonard nodded closer to Rip, who had stopped moving in circles and talking like that.

-"Gi .. Gideon?" -Hunter muttered without resistance when Snart wrapped his right arm around his waist and began to lead him to his room.

-"You need to rest, Captain. I've given you a slight air sedative enough to only affect you and let you rest for a couple of hours." -Gideon explained as both men approached Rip's room, who looked at the ceiling badly. 

-Gid..Gideon..the Legion ... -

-"I'm already looking for information about them, captain and Mr. Snart will help me." -There was no objection in the tone of the AI to which Snart rolled his eyes without complaining, accepting his fate.

And apparently he was not the only one who accepted his fate since Rip stopped complaining and nodded leaning on Leonard as they entered the captain's room where Snart left him in his shirt and pants. For when the older man went to leave him in bed , was already asleep.

-"Gideon?"-

-"Yes, Mister Snart? "-

-"Will you tell Rip?"-

-"That must have been you, Mr. Snart, I won't say anything."-

Leonard nodded before turning around and leaving the room after leaving Rip sleeping in his bed.

-"For what it's worth, Mister Snart,"- Gideon began with a tone of voice ... soft, -"I think the captain would be happy to know."-

Leonard gave a fake laugh shaking his head as he headed toward the library.

-"I very much doubt it, Gideon, I very much doubt it."-


	7. Interlude + feel the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip dream + GIdeon Povś

What Leonard didn't know is that Gideon was right in saying that Rip would be delighted to hear of his feelings given a reason Gideon had seen for several weeks.

Their captain's dreams were no longer about Miranda and Jonás, well, some were, but now they were only occasionally and they were happy memories, not their deaths.

Now, quite a few dreams of their captain included Mr. Snart.

Including now.  
______

Rip smiled as he sat on the older man's lap snuggling against him. Which made him snort fun on the contrary.

\- "You're a hugger, Hunter." -

\- "I can't hear you complaining, Leonard" - he answered with his face hidden in Snart's neck feeling the opposite arms surround him and bring him as close as possible to Leonard.

The older one rolled his eyes resting his chin on Rip's head.

\- "I'm not complaining." - He said in a sweeter voice than both of them expected- "But only because that way you can't escape me." - He argued in an attempt to defend himself.

Rip river, soft, happy. Since he had not been there for a long time, he did not.

And left a kiss on Snart's neck.

\- "Should I be flattered, Leonard? Do you love me so much that you are not able to let me go?" - He mocked only to jump on Snart's lap with a cry of surprise when he felt how Leonard slapped him, how could he, on the rear.

\- "Be careful, Rip, or I'll whip you." - Leonard warned, hugging him again and letting Hunter raise his face to meet his foreheads.

\- "Is it a threat or a promise?" - Rip scoffed as Leonard raised an eyebrow, smiling.

\- "Both and neither. It all depends." - Snart replied and before giving Rip time to answer, he occupied his lips with those of his captain kissing him that way.

Rip felt himself melt with happiness and relief in his boyfriend's arms as he returned the kiss with all the affection he had come to feel for him.

He heard their light laugh feeling it against their lips once they were forced to part by the need for air.

\- "Enjoying, captain?" - Snart scoffed.

\- "Yes, as long ago I did not." - He confessed without realizing whereupon Leonard smiled, sincerely and softly, attracting the blanket that was on the other side of the sofa to cover them both.

After which he gave Rip a short and quick kiss.

\- "I have you, now rest." -

And so he did.  
_________

GIdeon never commented on the smile of happiness and relaxation that appeared on his captain's face that and every night he dreamed of Mr. Snart.

He just hoped they were both smart enough to realize that they loved each other and did something about it.

Or she would be forced to act for the good of both of them.


	8. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast + talk

The next day, Rip got up from his bed and moved to his dressing room changing into more comfortable clothes before going to breakfast.

He had slept so well that it was unusual and Hunter would blame it on the fact that he forgot that Snart might already be awake and having breakfast.

That he was there but he didn't notice.

Immediately.

As soon as he got to the kitchen, Rip covered himself better with his dark blue sweatshirt ("I am the snow that your sun heats" -written on the back) which luckily was too big for him so it was not necessary to put on his typical brown / black pants long it usually takes. However, as he began to prepare tea and some toast, he heard a laugh.

\- "If you just wanted me to warm you up, you could have said it" - Snart mocked behind him.

Rip, feeling his face turn crimson red, decided to focus on making his breakfast and talking without turning around.

He didn't want to give the older man more ammunition to make fun of him.

\- "Good morning, Mr. Snart." - Was his simple reply.

\- "Captain" -there was fun dyeing the thief's voice, clearly realizing why he didn't turn to look at him.- "Isn't that sweatshirt a little big for you?" - he mocked.

\- "It was a gift from Miranda." - That seemed to silence the older to which Rip was grateful.

Unlike Sara, Martin, Ray and even Jax, Leonard always respected the issue of his dead wife and son. Not that the others did it on purpose (well, Sara sometimes they do) but that they talked about their family as if they didn't matter as if Rip had a duty to tell them everything about them despite the pain that it caused her… it was horrible . Luckily, Snart seemed to realize it and never brought it up unless Rip himself did. And still, he just listened instead of harassing him with questions. Which he appreciated.

Especially nowadays when he felt guilty for feeling the things he feels for Leonard, he knew that Miranda wanted him to go on, to be happy but he just didn't see himself capable of it especially with the luggage he carried with him.

No one deserved that.

Therefore, as much as he wanted to take refuge in Snart's arms and kiss that mischievous smile on the older man's face ... he did not, he did not even know if he felt the same and was not going to risk the kind of friendship that was between them they are welcome.

\- "Have you and Gideon discovered something about the Legion?" - Snart raised an eyebrow (without Rip seeing it) at the sudden change of subject but, to Rip's gratitude, he accepted it.

\- "Something, however little it is." - Leonard replied as Hunter turned around with the toast on a plate and tea in a cup.

The younger man sat across from Snart, who was eating the cereals Rip kept secretly but not surprisingly, he was sure the thief already knew where all his hiding places were.

Starting to eat breakfast, Hunter nodded, waiting to see what else he said.

\- "We think it's a team made up of three men or women and one of them seems to be a sprinter." - Snart reports before Gideon speaks.

\- "Unfortunately we couldn't find more about them, captain." -

\- "Okay, Gideon. Any information is valuable." - Sweet Rip said to the heartbroken IA before which Leonard only looked at him amused, without commenting as they both returned to eat and drink finishing their breakfast.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence while eating breakfast, Rip went to wash the utensils feeling the opposite look on him.

\- "I think I've never seen you so ... relaxed." - Snart commented and before Hunter said anything, he added- "What do we do with our guest?" -

Finishing washing the utensils, Rip let them dry, approaching the older one again

\- "I think that a locked time will not hurt, but if you try something like killing us ..." -

\- "I cool it." -

Rolling his eyes at the pun, Rip nodded.

\- "While we continue with the missions and we will see if we can find something more about him or the sprinter and company." - He finished saying to what Leonard agreed, in agreement.- "Once everything is clarified, I will go to fix myself while Gideon searches for our new mission. "-

\- "Right away, captain." -

\- "Don't go changing for me" -Leonard seemed to be debating whether to risk something or not but apparently he decided to do it because he smiled with a certain malice and ran his eyes over Rip's body- "I enjoy the views" -

It was then that Hunter remembered that he wasn't wearing his pants, just the oversized sweatshirt and underwear. That and Snart's hint were enough to embarrass the young captain again for Leonard's amusement.

\- "See you in ten minutes, Mr. Snart" .- He said goodbye leaving before the other said something.

Gods, hiding your feelings for Leonard was going to be harder than you thought.


	9. Cheating and revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip and Leonard fall into a trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: hint of rape.

It was not long before Gideon found a new anachronism in the 1920s, in New York, United States.

Apparently it occurred to someone to prevent the establishment of the female vote in the United States, in turn making it take longer for other countries to establish it. It was also that it delayed the women's revolution of those years in the United States.

Only that change would delay the female vote half a century and they should avoid it.

So he and Leonard were quick to jump back in time to that time and put on the right clothes for that time.

\- "So ... what's the plan?" - Leonard questioned as they both entered the streets of New York.

\- "We find what is causing the anachronism, we remove it or whatever it takes before it happens and we leave." -

\- "Come on, as always." - Rip looked at the thief who looked at him with false innocence to which Hunter sighed, defeated.

After that, they went to where the women gathered to fight for their right to vote and Rip could not help noticing that they were one of the few men present, which in a way, helped them find to be able to notice their possible suspects.

\- "Rip" -he heard Snart's voice in his ear to which he jumped surprised, barely imperceptible .

\- "I think I have found our man and he knows you." -

\- "Does he know me?" - he asked turning around to look at the older man who pointed his eyes to where the suspect was.

Oh damn it.

\- "Damn it." - He murmured to which Leonard looked at him with a silent question. -"He's a time pirate." - he clarified.

The thief nodded, seriously, as they both watched as the man approached the woman who was the main organizer of the entire vote movement.

Sharing a look, Snart and Hunter approached the man each on one side. They surrounded him. But the time pirate noticed because he stopped his walk and looked at Rip with ill-concealed mockery.

It was then that the young captain realized that everything was a trap. The anachronism was not going to happen, it had been a ploy to catch they. He was going to warn his partner when he felt a blow to the head.

_______

Rip woke up feeling a sharp pain in his head and a cold sweat run through him completely. Disoriented and sore, he looked around looking for Leonard but was nowhere to be seen which alarmed him.

-" _Captain Hunter, I'm glad you join us_."-a voice resounded loudly in the place making Rip take a closer look where he was.

The place where he appeared to be was a dimly lit dark warehouse and the one who had spoken to him was a pirate but not the one they had seen before.

-"Who are you?-" He asked tense and alert, wondering where Snart would be.

The man smiled rather maniacally and walked over to where Rip was, apparently lying and chained, with two men who had hitherto been hidden in the shadows. The aforementioned bent down and took Hunter by the neck making him feel that he was drowning.

-"My names is Levin Bein and I am your worst nightmare, Captain Hunter."-whispered the man releasing him to fight to get some air while Bein stood up again, arrogant-"You and those deceased masters of time, others like you, have been fucking those who are like me for centuries. It is time for revenge. And since you are the only one left alive, revenge will fall on you."-

Bein made a movement with his arms and immediately the other two men approached and Rip did not take long to understand what was going to happen. Instinctively, he tried to hit the wall but being chained prevented him from moving and he could not do it.

The three time pirates laughed at his futile attempt to escape and Hunter vowed that once he escaped, he would finish them off especially if they had harmed Leonard.

-"Where's my partner?"- He growled trying to hide his fear for what was about to happen to him.

Levin rolled his eyes, exasperated but something, however small, of humanity must remain in him because as he lowered his pants he replied.

-"Okay, my second in command is with him and as long as you cooperate, he won't hurt him but if you resist ..." -the man laughed, putting a hand on Rip's head to force him to open his mouth -"... he will suffer the same fate or worse."-

Surely, Rip thought, frightened and pissed off, he would kill them when they ran away. 

He just hoped Leonard was fine.


	10. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip and Leonard escape + plan

_-"Where's my partner?"- He growled trying to hide his fear for what was about to happen to him._

_Levin rolled his eyes, exasperated but something, however small, of humanity must remain in him because as he lowered his pants he replied._

_-"Okay, my second in command is with him and as long as you cooperate, he won't hurt him but if you resist ..." -the man laughed, putting a hand on Rip's head to force him to open his mouth -"... he will suffer the same fate or worse."-_

_Surely, Rip thought, frightened and pissed off, he would kill them when they ran away._

_He just hoped Leonard was fine._

______

Rip shuddered as he leaned against the wall behind him watching out of the corner of his eye as the three pirates left laughing, finishing dressing. Once he was alone, he allowed a slight sob of pain to come out of his eyes and lips, feeling his aching bones and torn and torn clothing move at the slight movement.

Knowing that he didn't have time to let himself be enveloped in the humiliation and pain he felt, he moved as best he could. With patience and care, he managed to move the chains enough to hit the cement on the wall and break the chains slowly until they broke enough to free him. Once he was free, Hunter got up and leaning against the wall he managed to leave the place without being noticed. Once outside he found himself in a doorless hallway that he walked with extreme care until he reached the other side where he encountered five time pirates ... passed out. Puzzled he walked out the door only to find a surreal scene before his eyes.

-"Where's Rip? I won't ask again," -Snart growled as he aimed directly at the man's heart, kneeling, in front of him with his weapon of cold.

-"Leonard."- He let out his name as he approached the aforementioned attracting his attention. Upon seeing him, Snart fired his weapon at the man's chest, leaving him lying on the ground, stirring in pain. Recognizing him as one of her rapists, Rip did not regret it. To give thanks that they didn't have time or he would finish what Snart started and kill the man.

Leonard approached him, wrapping him in a quick hug, which surprised Hunter, but quickly released him while handing him his weapons. -"Come on, we don't have time."- Snart said quickly.

-"Do you know where we are?" -Asked curious and surprised Rip. -"Yes, and I also know what they did to you." -He clenched his free hand into a fist.- "The idiots did not calculate well and I woke up sooner than expected.I couldn't move for a while ... I'm sorry I didn't protect you from those."-he basically spat the last word.

-"It is not your fault, nor mine ... it is theirs." -Rip shuddered at the recent memory.- "But you are right, we do not have time for this now. We must go."-he change of subject to which Leonard nodded indicating him to follow him, which he did.

The two soon began to run, weapons ready in case they had to defend themselves, with Rip following Leonard to a place that made it clear that the pirates weren't very smart. They were still in the same years in New York itself, near the building where they were kidnapped. Luckily or for something else that they did not want to think about at the moment, they did not find any other pirate on the way and managed to get to the ship quickly.

-"Gideon, prepare the medbay and get us out of here!" -Rip shouted as he and Leonard headed to the cortex where Hunter left his coat and jacket torn.

-"Already on it, captain. Please, go to the medbay now." -Gideon sounded worried and furious at the same time as the ship soon began to fly and leave the place, without being seen.

-"Rip ..."- Snart began to say but the young captain ignored him and simply went to the medbay to finish at once.

-"Mr. Snart."-Gideon spoke once Leonard was alone in the cortex. 

-"Yes?"-

-"I have been investigating and I think this was a plot made by the legion."-the voice of the AI sounded full of anger- "And the pirates took advantage of the deal to take revenge on Captain Hunter."-

-"I understand."-Leonard sighed crossing his arms, thinking for a moment-"Rip is already in the medbay?" -

"Almost there, Mister Snart." -

-"I have an idea, Gideon, but Hunter doesn't like it and he shouldn't know… .for now."-Leonard said seriously. 

-"Very good. Which one? "-she was quick to question.

-"Call Sara, I'll call Mick. They will warn the others."- he began saying -"Like the captain like it or not, now more than ever we need help."-

\- "It's a good idea, Mr. Snart. Very well, I will." -The AI agreed.

-"Well. Knowing him, he will not want to talk about what has happened and I do not want to make things worse so we will wait for Sara to return. He always listens to her."- If there was a tinge of jealousy in his voice, Gideon did not comment on it - "It is time to gather the legends."- Snart commented without waiting for an answer as he turned around and headed towards the medbay as he took off for the temporary zone.

Once in the medbay, he watched as Gideon analyzed each of Rip's cuts, scratches and wounds, who seemed lost in his own mind with an expression of wanting to flee but not knowing where. Snart clenched his hands into fists, wishing he could kill the bastards who did that to Hunter but knowing there was nothing he could do.He could only hope that Raymond was right and karma existed and that those damned ones will pay for what they did.

Now, all that remained was to wait for the others to return and for Rip to move on.


	11. The After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip tries to move on but first has to take time to cry

Everything you think you know turns against you, your main enemy and suddenly everything you fought for, it doesn't matter.

Now you are alone and there is no one there to help you.

You are drowning, sinking and no matter how hard you try to get out, you always fall again until the water is up to your neck.

That feeling can appear for many reasons.

The first time, for Rip, was when he thought she was going to starve to death when he was eight and lived on the streets of London. The second time was when he was twenty-two and he and Miranda were caught kissing, thus ending Miranda's career as a time teacher. Which is a story for another time. Following the thread of the times, the third was when he had to make the decision of whether or not to leave Jonah and the fourth, and last so far, the death of his family at the hands of Savage.

And now here he was again, feeling so horrible, so exhausting and exhausting that it made him lose his mind and the desire to move on.

They had raped him. 

Rip still couldn't fully assimilate it, it seemed like a nightmare from which he couldn't wake up and escape. But it was true, those three time pirates had raped him and now he was in the medbay being healed and checked by Gideon under the watchful eye of a falsely calm Leonard Snart. Everything had happened so slowly but at the same time so fast that the information was still being processed in his mind at the moment in which Gideon said that he had finished healing him and that he should go to rest. For the first time in many years, he nodded and made no excuses. I step past Leonard, ignoring the other man's poorly hidden look of concern, heading for his room as quickly as possible.

Once he arrived he undressed as quickly as he could, throwing his clothes no matter where it will end, before heading to the bathroom where he put the water as hot as possible and soon rubbed, shower, cleaned himself wanting to remove all traces of what happened from above. Until he felt a little better.

He must have spent half an hour or more like this because when he stopped and looked at himself, his skin was red, a dark red and not only where he was injured. Satisfied, for the moment, he got out of the shower turning off the water and in his room he He put on some clothes to sleep on before getting into bed covering himself with the sheets up to his neck.

-"Gideon."-he called in a whisper, ignoring the sob that now that the adrenaline and worry had left him, he wanted to leave. 

-"Yes, Captain?"-The AI spoke worriedly and sweetly.

-"Put me some music, please."-he commented clutching the sheets-"Chopin, if possible."- 

-"Right away."-

And indeed it was, a few seconds later Rip hears the sweet and calm melody of one of Chopin's compositions reaching his ears filling the room as he stopped fighting and tears began to flow from his eyes without being able to stop. Thus, crying even if he did not want to and with Chopin in the background, he fell asleep without knowing that Gideon was taking them to Star City in 2017 to collect the other legends.


	12. Legends+Rip Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legends return but not all and Rip does not react well to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentioned violation.

While Rip slept, exhausted from everything past and felt, the Waverider reached the year 2017 where he collected the legends that had been presented; Sara Lance, Raymond Palmer, Mick Rory, Martin Stein, and Jefferson Jackson. And he left with them for the temporary zone, all while the young captain slept.

______

-"How is he, Leonard?"- Sara asked once everyone had left their things in their respective rooms and they gathered in the kitchen-dining room, sitting around the table where Snart told them what happened while they went and arrived at the temporary zone .

The thief, with his legs and arms crossed, uncrossed his arms, letting the others notice the contained rage he had shown in how hard he was clenching his hands into fists.

-"He is not well."-was his answer in what he believed was the sincere and real truth-"As soon as we left there he went to the medbay and his look ... Sara, I have rarely seen that look. Of wanting to flee but not knowing where."-he said looking at the serious murderer who nodded while they both ignored Ray and Jax's sad looks.

Mick was looking at the two of them with an indifferent look but if the way he squeezed the beer in his hands indicated something, he was furious and worried. The professor, to the right of him, showed a similar expression but showing concern and anger while Jax and Ray looked sad and worried.

-"We have to do something, let him know that we are here for him."-Ray suggested after a moment of awkward silence where everyone assimilated the information received by Snart.-"That he doesn't have to go through this alone."-

-"What, haircut? Do you have any idea how we convince someone who has just been raped, that he will be fine and that we are here for him? I would send us to hell."-Mick ended up taking a big sip of his beer when he finish speaking and say his opinion.

Sara and Leonard nodded in agreement with Mick as did Martin.

-"And what should we do, eh? Look how our captain, our friend sinks doing nothing? Don't even dream it! Never that!”-Jax exclaimed angrily looking at the four with annoyance, supporting Ray who nodded in agreement with the youngest of legends.

Martin sighed leaning his left elbow on the table and his chin on his left hand.-"We're not going to leave he alone and of course we're going to do something, Jefferson, but right now we can't do anything for Captain Hunter.He has gone through a traumatic event from which many manage to get ahead, yes, but also from which others do not or only manage to move forward if the culprits pay for it. And in this case, that's not possible." -The teacher tried to explain both Ray and Jax, who seemed to begin to understand what the others were thinking and Martin was saying, although not completely and without being totally in agreement with it.

-"I should have killed the bastards."-Snart growled, stamping his foot hard on the table, making the three who had been talking jump somewhat surprised.

-"You couldn't do it, boss, you had to get out of there."-Rory reminded him, looking at him seriously.

-"Mick is right."-Sara intervened with suppressed fury, she was the calmest of all those present.-"Besides, you don't know who they are, you should have found out and where they were before you could kill them.Rip and you could have died in that case, you made the right decision."-Lance ended that discussion, leaving no room for an answer.

Leonard just nodded, knowing better than to argue with Sara. Once again, they fell into an awkward silence only broken by Mick drinking his beer and Ray shifting restlessly in place.

Until...

-"The best we can do for Rip now, is to be here if he wants to talk and not harass him with questions"-Sara said looking at Martin and Jax who had the good sense to lower their heads in shame before nodding in agreement although it was more of an order, than a suggestion-"Nor did he go crazy trying to force him to feel better"-Lance this time looked at Ray, who embarrassed nodded in agreement-"And above all not to look at him with compassion or pity, that's the worst thing we can do for him. Have I been clear? "She asked demandingly to which everyone else nodded.-"Well, let's eat something."-

-"I'll make some dinner."-Mick growled, getting up to do what he said.

______

Rip woke up little by little, opening his eyes little by little feeling the exhaustion invade him despite all that he had slept on, when the memories of the past returned to his mind at the same speed in which flash moves. He shuddered remembering the touch of those hands on his body, the laughter of the three time pirates as they mocked and raped him.

If only he could turn back….

But once again, time was against him.

-"Gideon… ”-he whispered, forcing himself to pull the covers off and sit on the bed.

-"Captain."-The AI's voice sounded concerned but relieved at the same time, which puzzled Rip until it occurred to him why it might sound like that.

-"How long have I slept?"-He asked worried about the answer.

-"Eleven hours."-Was Gideon's sincere and more relaxed response.

-"Eleven hours ?!"-he yelled in a whisper, asking rhetorically before sighing and running his hands through his hair dislodging the most, with his eyes closed.

-"You needed them, Captain."-Gideon argued in his defense to which Hunter, wisely, did not argue but opened his eyes and got up starting to take off his clothes to put on, including other underwear.

-"And Leonard? Where is he?"-He asked as he took off his clothes and went to the bathroom with his new clothes to change and get ready, which he did while waiting for Gideon to answer him, which took a few minutes to his surprise and confusion.

-"Mr. Snart is having dinner in the kitchen."-she finally replied as Rip finished putting on his sweatshirt from his time at the academy long enough to make the half-long, half-short pants he wore look short.-"You should comb your hair, Captain."-

-"At another time."-He growled without being able to or trying to avoid it as he turned around and headed for the kitchen. "Tell Mr. Snart that I will meet him now."

-"But ca… "-

-"Now, Gideon."-He interrupted cold without leaving room for a different answer as he went to where the other legends were.

-"Yes,captain."-

_____

And so it was, but by the time Gideon told Leonard and the others that Rip was coming, it was already late, because barely a moment later he got to where they were and looked in astonishment at everyone present.

-"Rip…"-

-"Captain..."-

-"What the hell, Mr. Snart?!!"-Rip shouted ignoring Sara and Martin, under the watchful eye of everyone except Mick who was still making dinner although listening, as he approached where the older man was sitting.-"At what time??"-

-"While you were sleeping."- Was Leonard's sincere and calm answer that only made Hunter more nervous and annoyed.

-"Gideon! Did you help him?!"-He asked, although he already imagined and knew the answer.-"How could you ?!-

-"We just wanted to help you, captain and it seemed like a good idea ..."-

-"Well, it was a stupid idea!"-He replied, only to jump when he felt someone get too close to him.

-"Come on Rip, we just want to help…"-Ray muttered calmly and everyone, even Mick who wasn't looking at them, knew what was going to happen when Palmer gently placed a hand on Hunter's left shoulder.

-"DON'T TOUCH ME !!!"- he yelled pushing Ray away, taking his hand off his shoulder with a blow hard enough to almost knock Ray to the ground. Which was avoided because Jax prevented it by moving fast enough to catch Ray before he fell.

-"Stop it, Rip!"-Sara yelled making him look at her. She was serious and crossed her arms.-"We are worried about you and that is why we are here, we should never have left in fact. Maybe if someone had listened to me and let us stay ..."-

-"Maybe what, Miss Lance?" Rip interrupted in a calm, almost ... icy tone of voice. Sara, while uncrossing her arms, hit herself internally, she worried that others would screw up and it was she who screwed up.Everyone around him, including Snart, Rory and Sara herself, shuddered at Rip's tone.-"Are you implying that it's my fault that I was raped, Sara?"-

-"I would never say that, Rip and you know it."-

-"So? So what were those phrases from before?"-

-"I…"-Sara swallowed, not knowing how to respond, what to say, luckily Leonard intervened.

-"Rip, Sara didn't mean that. You know her, she would never say something like that."-Snart refuted, earning the look of the young captain on his person, who scoffed with the same tone of voice as before.

-"Defending your girlfriend, Leonard?"-Rip scoffed between broken laughter. He was feeling so bad that the old jealousy he had felt in the past when seeing Sara and Leonard so close resurfaced with force.-"Thats weird."-

-"My girlfriend? Sara is not my girlfriend and you know it."-Snart refuted under everyone's watchful eyes.

-"Well, anyone would say it."-It was Hunter's cold and mocking reply-"Or have you forgotten that kiss you stole from him, oh best thief in the world? "-He ironed reminding everyone of the kiss that Sara had given Snart in the Oculos before you know it by the hair.

It had really only been a distraction so he could fool the time masters and get Leonard out of there in time. And Rip knew it but right now he didn't care.

The thief looked at him somewhat hurt but understanding that he was only defending himself from what he saw as an attack. Mick seemed to understand it too because he just kept doing his thing, listening to him.

But Jax is a single kid and he didn't understand.

-"Oh, stop it Rip, come on. You know that's not like that, stop behaving like a child."-Jax complained to which Martin sighed, knowing that his young companion shouldn't have intervened.

Hunter glanced at the younger man, raising an eyebrow.

-"Does it bother you, Jax? What happens? Do you want to go home to your mother because you can't stand a few simple words? You really are a child".-he scoffed, barely noticing the pain in the youngest's gaze at his reply.

-"Captain, I think I should…"-

-"Shut up, Gideon. You've done enough, traitor."-He admonished and everyone shuddered when they were looked at that way.

After that, Rip stole one of the toasts that Mick had made and went out to his study, trying to ease his pain.

_____

-"That's not the Rip Hunter we know and love."-Ray spoke, breaking the tense silence that had remained in the room after Rip's departure.

-"I told you it wasn't right."-Snart replied as he got up and helped Mick distribute dinner for everyone.

-"This is going to be more difficult than I thought…"-Sara sighed moments later before starting dinner.

And they agreed.

It was going to be more difficult than they thought.


	13. Mini-chapter, prologue of wha is coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini-chapter, prologue of what is coming.

Rip couldn't believe what he had said, he had gone against his team and Gideon without hesitation, letting his heart rule his mind, for the first time in a long time. He had let anger, hopelessness and fear win by lashing out at those he cared about.

Sighing he went to his living room where he took the toast he had taken from the toast that Mr. Rory had made while he poured himself a glass of whiskey, leaving the bottle to his right once he sat down.

-"Gideon?"-He called once he finished the two toasts and was in his second glass of whiskey.

-"Yes, Captain?"-The AI still sounded worried and now also cautious, as if afraid of making its captain jump.

Hunter sank lower into his chair, dejected at the realization.

-"I'm sorry."-he commented and he knew that he did not make him add something else, if someone understood him that was Gideon.

-"Okay, you're in a bad time, Rip."-said sweet and calm Gideon-"You just need time and I should have warned you of his arrival, I apologize."- ended up saying his faithful and oldest living friend.

-"-Nothing happens, just ... I didn't expect it and with everything that has happened, I don't know what to do ... now, I don't know anymore."-he let out a slight growl as he finished his second glass in one gulp, before he poured himself a third.

Gideon took a moment to respond as Rip let the feelings take over himself, unable to stop them in any way other than whiskey that only really numbs them.

-"You will recover, I know what you will. You always do."-Gideon tried to tell him but only received a chuckle devoid of any positive sentiment as his captain seemed to sink into a bad place he had been fighting since the death of his family.

And this time he wasn't fighting.

-"This is different ... I ... I don't think I can, I'm tired of fighting, Gideon."-confessed Rip moving his glass in his right hand watching the liquid stir-"Very tired ... "-he murmured absently.

-"Oh, Captain…"-Gideon whispered but fell on deaf ears as Rip numbed his feelings with his beloved whiskey, moving on to his fourth glass.

_____

While in the kitchen / dining room the others were having dinner oblivious to what was happening, I try not to think about the future and go from day to day enjoying meeting again at least for the moment.

No one knew it at the time but all the pieces were falling exactly where the puppeteer wanted them to go, the unknown speedster had seen how his plan could go if he did not intervene before and had decided to change it.

He had only needed to get Hunter away from the rest of his team, after which he had assassinated the time pirates to tie up loose ends.

And as the Legends prepared to help Rip carry on, the speedster waited patiently for the time to come when Hunter couldn't take it anymore and join them.

The Legion of Doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: " it's been seven months since Rip's rape and he doesn't seem to get better. As if that weren't enough, the Legion of Evil appears for the first time...(...)"


	14. Legion of Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " it's been seven months since Rip's rape and he doesn't seem to get better. As if that weren't enough, the Legion of Evil appears for the first time...(...)"

-"Gideon detected an anomaly in 1993, in Paris. We must ... can we go, captain?"-

Rip shifted carefully in his seat as Ray watched him, hopeful but fearful, waiting for his answer.

It had been seven months since Rip had been raped and he had reacted strongly to the arrival of his old team ... and things had not improved. In any case, they had gotten worse but calmer.

Hunter had no longer raised his voice to anyone but, on the contrary, he hardly spoke to any of them anymore or to Gideon, unless it was necessary for x reason. He had isolated himself and did not allow anyone to approach him, let alone touch him. Not even Sara.

He was all the time serious, suffering in silence, and ignoring those with an underlying annoyance every time they approached. Rip basically spent his time ignoring his peers and friends, ignoring his dreams rather nightmares, and investigating the so-called Legion of Evil. When they didn't have a mission, of course.

Returning to the present moment.

Rip looked at Ray for a moment before nodding slightly and slowly.-"Okay, we'll go."-He said seriously, without any feeling behind.

Palmer smiled, the man seemed to be happy all the time and trying to make him look the same although obvious without success.

-"Thanks, I'll inform the team!"-Raymond yelled, turning and leaving the room leaving Rip alone with his constant headache.

Hunter watched the other man go wearily as he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in stress.

-"Gideon."-growled.

-"I'm here, captain."-

Rip allowed himself a gentle wave of relief and reassurance at the typical moment between them, shared before getting up and walking over to the captain's chair.

-"You always are."-he replied with his phrase- "Set course for Paris, 1993."-

-"Immediately, capitan."-

____

Half an hour later, dressed in period clothes and already in the place where the anachronism was going to happen, they discovered who caused it.

And by the way, the name of the sprinter and his accomplices.

The Legion of Doom.

-"Merlyn."-Sara growled looking at the aforementioned man who smiled.

-"I haven't seen you in a long time, Sara. Since your death."-he clarified with an air of amusement in his tone while, a few meters away, Leonard and Mick faced Darkh with the sprinter facing the others.

-"Don't get carried away by him Sara!"-Rip yelled as Thawne, the sprinter, dodged his shot before knocking down Ray while Firestorm went to help Snart and Rory to counter Damian's powers.

However, the captain's attention soon returned to Ray who had fallen unconscious from the sprinter's attack.

He had to get him out of there and onto the ship.

Already.

But he barely moved when he felt the wind spin around him before he felt a pair of arms grab him by the waist and hear a yell of "Rip!" angry and worried on Leonard's part just before Thawne takes them out of there at his speed.

By the time Rip was free of Thawne again, standing and being able to see what was around him without problems, he realized that they were at the Eiffel Tower which made him, helplessly, snort and roll his eyes. .

So original.

-"Don't you like it?"-The sprinter's voice sounded making him turn his gaze towards his person, they must have been on one of the top floors if the view indicated anything.-"I thought it was a good place for our first date."-

Rip knew, rationally, that laughing could cause him a lot of trouble but, as his own team had noted, he hadn't been the same since the rape so ... he laughed.

-"First date? Please, you and I will never be nothing more than enemies."-His words came out to hurt, cold and without feeling, but the reverse of Flash only smiled as if that was the best answer he could give.

Either he was crazy or he liked a good challenge.

-"Would you prefer Mister Snart?"-Thawne sneered, earning a surprised look from the ancient time master.-"It's not very difficult to see how you feel about each other."-

-"Are you feeling?"-He asked without being able to avoid it.

Thawne reveled in that surprise he didn't expect.

-"Oh? You do not know? He loves you too, he's so ... pathetic. The way he looks at you."-He shook his head as if everything was silly and ridiculous in that fact while Rip felt something like hope fill him, the first positive feeling in months.

Leonard really loved him?

It seemed like a dream come true.

Too good to be true.

But he had to put those thoughts aside and focus for when Eobard spoke again.

-"He didn't come to you though, I did. I killed those time pirates for you."-Thawne confessed and there was no need to specify who, why Rip knew who he meant, before which I look at him wondering how the speedster knew that, what happened to him.

-"AND…? What are you waiting ... a thank you? That I throw myself into your arms gratefully? "-

-"It wouldn't be bad."-Thawne smiled arrogantly only to get serious when he heard Hunter's reply.

-"And how do I know you weren't the one who organized everything? At the end of the day, it is very strange that you know it."-he accused him to which Eobard shrugged his shoulders and approached him running planting a quick kiss on the lips of the younger.

-"When you notice that I'm the only one who cares about you, who protects you ... look for me, I'll be waiting for you."-and he left there running at super speed without giving Rip time to respond.

A few minutes later Rip heard Sara's voice through the receiver calling him, apparently the legion had left after his talk with Eobard.

About twenty minutes later, they were back on the ship.

______

That same night, Rip went to the kitchen where Gideon had told him that Leonard was having something.

-"What can I do for you, Rip?"-Snart said before Hunter said something as he entered the kitchen / dining room and sat down in the chair across from the thief, who was quick to look at him when he was slow to speak.

-"We have to talk."-Hunter said seriously but to Snart's surprise, he looked more like his self from months ago than in the last seven months.

-"About?"-

-"We, Len, us."-


	15. Coldtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip and Leonard finally speak

That same night, Rip went to the kitchen where Gideon had told him that Leonard was having something.

-"What can I do for you, Rip?"-Snart said before Hunter said something as he entered the kitchen / dining room and sat down in the chair across from the thief, who was quick to look at him when he was slow to speak.

-"We have to talk."-Hunter said seriously but to Snart's surprise, he looked more like his self from months ago than in the last seven months.

-"About?"-

-"We, Len, us."-

______

Snart raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him in confusion but with a wave of his hand invited him to sit next to him.

Rip soon agreed and sat down next to the thief. If someone had told him last year that he would be doing this, he would have laughed and explained that he could not condemn Leonard to himself but now, after everything that had happened, he allowed himself to be selfish.

For this reason, he did not hesitate to speak, although he did so with some nervousness.

-"IlikeyouandIwanttogooutwithyou"-

-"What?"-Leonard looked at him amused, noting the nervousness so rare in his always serious and confident captain.

Rip drew in a breath feeling the older man's gaze on him the entire time as he relaxed enough to look directly into the other's blue eyes and repeat, more slowly.

-"I like you and I want to go out with you."-

His words seemed to surprise the thief, who for once didn't bother to hide his feelings and made them crystal clear on his face. Leonard looked surprised but he also seemed ... happy.

Could it be that Thawne hadn't lied to him? Did Leonard really feel the same way he did?

-"If this is a joke, it's not funny."-He replied in spite of this coldly and harshly to which Rip shook his head, no, it was not a joke.

He would never joke about something like that ... and he told him.

-"I would never joke about something so important.I promise that, mister Snart."-he assured him.

The other legend nodded before relaxing his expression and meeting his gaze with Rip's.

-"So, Rip, I'd love to go out with you and ..."-the thief approached making the younger man nervous for a very different reason than the previous thing that made Leonard grin wickedly, knowing it wasn't for bad reasons -"... it's Len to my boyfriend."-

-"Boyfriend ?!"-basically surprised hiccup which made Snart smile with amusement.

-"If you want…"-

-"Yes, of course, of course."-He sighed under Leonard's amused gaze.-"I look like Ray, right?"-

-"More like Scarlet but it's okay ..."-Leonard shrugged.-"... I like knowing that I can make you nervous."-

That, ironically, was enough to reassure Rip who allowed himself a slight smile before becoming serious and moving his hands until he took Leonard's, which the thief allowed, thus remaining holding hands.

-"It won't be easy, Len"-Hunter was serious but seemed to enjoy being able to call his now boyfriend like that while Snart nodded, serious but still somewhat smiling.

His name sounded so good on Rip's lips.

-"I have a lot of luggage on me."-continued the captain of the legends using the metaphor-"Nobody deserves charges with that especially with ..."-

-"Shut up."-Leonard interrupted making him look up to the opposite eyes-"Do you think I have no luggage? I'm a thief, a criminal ... a murderer, Rip. No matter what you've been through or done in your life, it won't be half as bad as what I've done."-

-"But…"-

-"I'm not finished yet."-commented the thief to which the younger man nodded listening-"And what have you been through? It's horrible and nobody should have to deal with it even less you but you know ... that my father beat my sister and me, he gave us lessons according to him and I know that despite this you still want to be with me."-

-"Without a doubt."-Rip interrupted and this time Leonard left him without comment.-"That you survived it only makes me admire you more, it shows how strong and brave you are."-At his words, Snart raised an eyebrow with an air of derision and reality was soon sinking for Rip.

Oh, true.

-"I'm an idiot."-He sighed again as Leonard laughed slightly pulling their joined hands until Rip was forced to get up and somehow ended up sitting on the older man's lap.

He didn't complain despite it, it almost seemed like one of his dreams.

Yes, obvious to the Legion and other problems.

-"But you're my idiot."-Basically growled, affectionate and possessive, Leonard at which Rip smiled.

-"Yours if you are mine."-He agreed with conditions to which Snart brought his lips to the captain's.

-"As long as you love me, I'm yours."-and without giving Rip time to respond, she placed her lips on those of her now boyfriend and kissed him.

Their first kiss together.

Rip sighed in return, feeling happiness fill him for the first time in a long time.

Maybe Gideon was right, it was time for him to move on and let himself be happy. It was what Miranda and Jonas would have wanted.

But someone up there seemed to disagree at least for the moment because they just parted ways, breaking their kiss, out of need for air Sara entered the place alarmed.

-"Guys, we have a problem ... it is ..."-Lance stopped talking, looking better at the position they were both in and raising an eyebrow as an unspoken question.

Snart smiled arrogantly, hugging Hunter against him while he, still on his boyfriend's lap, hid his flushed face in his neck.

-"What's wrong, Sara?"-Rip muttered without looking at the woman's knowingly amused smile.

It must have been serious because Sara missed the point to answer.

-"Jax is injured, Darkh managed to hurt him in the fight.He didn't realize it until he woke up in the middle of the night from the pain.  
."-

His words were enough to alert and worry them both, causing Rip to get off Leonard's lap.

-"Where is?-

-"In the medbay."-

-"Come on."-Hunter commanded going to that place with Sara and Leonard following him.


	16. Leonard Pov 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we come back with the problems

In perspective, Leonard must have realized that something was going to end badly.

Since when did everything go well?

Plus, damn it, he's the goddamn planner for pretty much every team he's ever been on or been forced to be on, even as a kid. He has always paid attention to the smallest detail since as the saying goes: the devil is in the details. But this time he hadn't, no. He had let his happiness, his selfishness win out and blind him to his good vision.

Finally after two years of looking at Rip and pretending that he didn't want him to be his, pretending not to love him ... they were finally together, they were a couple.And that was enough to convince him that everything was going to be fine, to act like one of those foolish heroes who always thought with their innocence and not with reality.

In the past he had talked to Sara about future plans that he was thinking about himself, about her and the future itself, the future together. And he had lied to her and at the same time he had been sincere because if he had been thinking of himself and the future but not of her, nor of a future with her. No, he had been thinking of Rip and a future with Rip even if at the time he still thought they could save Miranda and Jonas. The other reasons he had tried to feel something for the murderous blonde and put his captain out of his mind.

Obviously, it hadn't worked.

And when, after all the past suffering, it seemed that his dream, his plans for the future began to be fulfilled ... life gave him a blow, bringing him back to reality.

Rip had betrayed them ... betrayed him.

The night before, after he and Rip went to bed for the first time, after hearing his name come out of his boyfriend's lips in the form of moans that were like music to his ears, he had gone to sleep happily and loved only to wake up to the ship's alarms going off, with Sara taking command and barking orders from one side to the other, with the boy trying to prevent them from ending up dead, with Raymond helping where he could by Professor and Sara to control the ship, Mick cursing as he yelled at him to get up and prepare for a hard landing and Rip ... nowhere.

Yet he hadn't had time to think about his missing boyfriend at the time as he had to get up, get ready, and join Mick and the others on the most dangerous landing of the Waverider since legends had been created.

And damn it, it hadn't hurt that landing, in October 2017 in Kansas. By some chance, no one had seen them before Gideon came back and Sara will have him put on camouflage mode.

-"What happened ?? !!! "- Jackson had yelled in a question and for once, he had agreed with the boy.

But damn it, if the landing had hurt it was nothing compared to the pain that not only he, but everyone, felt when Lance responded.

-"Rip has betrayed us, joined the Legion."-

Sara had looked at him when she said that, being the only one who knew (from the accident two months ago) that Rip and him were a couple, but he had not returned her gaze more concentrated on thinking about how it was possible that Rip had betrayed them , I would have betrayed him, in such a way and without realizing it.

Later that afternoon, as Raymond and the boy fixed the ship's malfunctions after landing, the others were discussing whether Stein or Sara should be the new captain. Or rather those two were discussing it with Mick watching them.

He?

He was in Rip's room, the captain's room, which he had shared with his boyfriend since they became a couple while thinking about what could have gone wrong.

Fortunately, Gideon decided to help him with it.

-"He manipulated him ... I don't know how, but he manipulated him."-Gideon said and his voice sounded so angry and worried that he seemed almost to be there physically present.

-"Who manipulated Rip, Gideon?"-

-"Eobard Thawne."-she basically spat out the name.

-"How is that possible? We have hardly seen the Legion since Thawne took Rip to the tower ..."-He trailed off realizing a fact -"Gideon, what happened between Thawne and Rip in Paris?"-

And Gideon didn't answer him, but was silent for a moment during which his patience ran out.

-"Gideon…"-he growled and swore he could hear the AI sigh.

-"Thawne kissed the captain."-

As soon as he heard it, he barely managed not to take his cold gun and freeze everything, he knew that Rip hated Eobard for knowing it or suspecting him of his kidnapping and the rape of Rip himself so Thawne had to force that kiss on his boyfriend.

And in that moment…

-"Gideon, after that mission, did you notice anything different about Rip?"-

-"The captain did not want to do any exams or reconnaissance in the last weeks since that mission and he seemed ... angry when he was not with you, Mr. Snart, but I assumed it was the still lingering repercussions of the rape."-

And then he knew.

-"Thawne put a control device on Rip taking advantage of the distraction of the kiss.Gideon, advise others,because Thawne must want something very important to play that single card without knowing if it would work."-

-"We will bring the captain home, Mr. Snart."-

-"We will, I promise you, Gideon."-


	17. Evil Rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rip Hunter has betrayed her boyfriend and friends, leaving her team at risk and joining the Legion.
> 
> Eobard's plan seems to be heading aft"

Rip Hunter has betrayed her boyfriend and friends, leaving her team at risk and joining the Legion.

Eobard's plan seems to be heading aft.

When, when recruiting them and explaining their plan, to obtain the much desired and necessary Spear of Destiny, Eobard had told them that they would have the help of the official protector of the spear itself, neither of them had expected or suspected that it referred to a legend above all Captain Hunter himself. Although they had soon understood why.

If Thawne seemed to hate and want to defeat the Flash with all his being, he admired and was obsessed with Hunter in the same way. 

But his obsession was insane, reaching the point that he did not hesitate to make Hunter suffer and manipulate him to have him on his side. Just remembering when he had told them that he had hired time pirates to rape him and thus separate him from his team ... it disgusted him. He might not be a saint, rather the opposite, but he would never do or command something so cruel. Even someone like him has a code.

However, they hadn't been able to stop him and it had happened to the point that it hadn't been difficult to fool the legends into performing in Paris and distracting them long enough for Eobard to be able to implant the extrasensory chip into Hunter without his noticing.

And now, here he is.

Captain Hunter wore a look of outright hatred as he changed from his normal clothing to one Thawne had given him, substituting the coat the man always wore for a short black trench coat, almost like a cape.His clothes, normally brown and white, were now pure black with some yellow touches. Like the other members of the Legion.

As the.

-"I can help you with something?"-

It seemed either he had lost practice spying without being noticed or Hunter was better than him at noticing things that were going on around him.

He didn't know which was worse.

-"No."-was his blunt answer, earning a confused look.-"I was just wondering if you really think you can do this."-He explained, deciding that as long as Thawne didn't listen to him, he could be honest with the younger man.

Hunter finished putting on his coat as he approached him while he seemed to be thinking about his words for a moment before stopping in front of her ready to respond.

-"I don't think so, I know."-He affirmed sure, serious and confident.

-"Kill your team, your friends ... your boyfriend?"-he questioned in disbelief and swore that for a moment he could see the horror at that simple idea in Hunter's hazel gaze only for it to be filled with hatred again in a flash.

-"They betrayed me, abandoned me, disobeyed me, ignored me ... they have never cared about me in the least."-was the answer and explanation that Hunter gave him with a tone of voice full of anger-"Even my supposed boyfriend"-he basically spit out the word hate-"I've gotten tired of always having to save them, of pretending that I care about them."-he continued explaining-"It is time for the legends to pay for their crimes and I promise you that when I finish with them, they wish they had not been born."-

And after those last words full of hatred and rancor, with promises confident to keep, Hunter left with a somewhat dramatic turn surely to meet with Thawne.

Once alone, he couldn't help but think how similar he and Hunter were. They had both lost their wife, their soul mate and their son, their little boy, both had been betrayed by those who considered family only to lose their job and almost everything related to it to the fault of a single man. Hunter had found a way forward in Snart and the other legends while he had found it in his daughter discovered as such three years ago.

And now they were both part of the Legion.

Only there was a difference, he did it voluntarily.

Hunter no.

Sighing, he cursed himself in low knowing what he was going to do, he just hoped Eobard didn't find out but he had to if he wanted to help Hunter and keep his code.

Malcolm was going to contact the Legends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Surprise! Unexpected point of view from our beloved Malcolm Merlyn and the appearance at last of our evil Rip.


	18. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory

The first time Len had noticed his young captain in a non-hostile or friendly way had been after leaving Mick and with the entire team thinking he had killed him.

The boy made it quite clear several times what he thought about it. And the others, including Sara, had distrusted him.

After all, if he could kill his best friend of all life without problems ... what was preventing him from doing the same to them?

Everyone had been like this, everyone except Rip.

Hunter had been close to him during the time between it and his next mission.

-"Mr. Snart."-Rip had called as soon as he found Leonard, who had just played with a blue ball to throw it against the loading door.

-"Capitan."-he had responded seriously without an iota of his ever-present sarcasm, and with some coldness.

Others, including Sara, would have turned away or shut up after her greeting - only Mick, Lisa, and Barry Allen were the exception.

Or so he had thought.

Because apparently Hunter was too.

-"I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to but…"-Rip had started saying,-"... I think you could use to talk to someone."-

-"You think, Rip?"-He had scoffed but Hunter had just crossed his arms.

-"I think, Leonard."-Had been the blunt answer, using his name, that he had received.-"And if you're not going to do it ... well" -Rip had shrugged- "... yourself."-

And he had sat next to her beginning to read the book that only then had Len noticed he carried with him.

-"What are you doing?"-He had questioned seriously and irritated what the younger man had looked at him for a moment before returning to his book.

-"Read."-

-"Just here?"-

Rip had shrugged, not looking at him.

-"It's my ship."-Had been his simple answer.

And both had been silent, in the company of the other for what seemed and were hours each to his own.

By the time Gideon had advised them to have dinner, they were already in comfortable silence and mutual comfort.

Neither had known what to say, at least once he had not known what to say, not wanting to thank his young captain. But he didn't need to say anything because, once they were up, Rip had turned to look at him.

-"Do you know that I know how to cook?"-Leonard had seen him without understanding what that had to do with anything and soon he had his clarification-"I'm going to make you a cake."-he sentenced before going to the kitchen leaving behind a strange but funny Leonard Snart.

At that moment he didn't know what that warmth inside her that she felt with Rip was but he soon found out.

And yes the next day someone noticed that he was eating a cake with a mini cookie he on top - well, no one mentioned it.

_____

That was the memory that replayed in Len's mind as he and Gideon explained to the rest of the team that Rip had not betrayed them or rather not voluntarily, he had been forced by Eobard Thawne himself. At first they seemed skeptical, except for Mick who took their word for it 100%, but they soon saw it as the most viable and possible option.

Once he had finished explaining everything, Sara soon sent them to sleep, seeing how each of the team was doing and how long they had been awake.

Once they rest, they would fix the ship, come up with a plan, and bring their captain home.

It will cost what it will cost.


	19. First Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mini chapter legion and surprise character

Rip Hunter screamed inside him with his love for his team fighting to get out and rescue himself but the hatred he felt, a hatred that was not his, prevented him from being.

But not at all since as much as Thawne tried to kiss and reach more with the young captain of the legends, he could not. In fact, Rip despite appearing to trust and follow Eobard, always had an annoyed face when he is around, refusing to even approach him.

It could be because a part of him knew it wasn't Eobard who was his boyfriend, despite what he was implying, but rather Leonard.

But who knows?

What Rip does know is that Eobard already had everything planned so that they were getting hold of the different parts of the spear of destiny while Hunter himself made sure that the legends could not stop him. All this reported by Rip the only one who knew where the spear parts were.

And it would all start with going for the first piece of the spear.

-"Ready?"-Thawne questioned looking at Malcolm and RIP who were already dressed in their respective suits and carrying their weapons with them.

They both nodded seriously.

-"Hurry, we must not let the legends know what we do." -He reminded them with a tone of half anger to which both Merlyn and Hunter looked at each other rolling their eyes before nodding again looking at Thawne.

After that, Eobard took them on a journey through time with his speed, more specifically to 1349. At the height of the Black Plague in Europe.

_____

Merlyn and Hunter were hiding among the sick crowd and nurses and the most doctor-like things there was at the time. Nobody noticed them, they were like shadows moving among the people until they found an exit where one of the female nurses, nuns who helped, shuddered and turned to see them.

Just to smile.

-"Captain Hunter."-She sighed putting her right hand over her heart. -"It gave me a scare. I didn't know what was coming."-

Rip looked at the blonde woman with a false half smile, which the young heroine did not notice given her joy but also confusion to her old friend.

-"Laurel"-Hunter greeted Black Canary, supposedly dead, with seriousness and false affection of friendship in his tone to which Malcolm observed them surprised since he knows that Laurel Lance is supposed to be dead.

-"Sorry for bothering you but I need to talk to you about something important."-

-"About what?"-

-"The reason I brought you here."-Was the simple answer received for Laurel, who nodded after a moment and began to move through the crowd indicating to both of them to follow them.

If Laurel would have noticed, if she had been the same as she was before her death at the hands of Damien Darhk, she would have recognized that the man accompanying Rip was none other than Malcolm Merlyn, the dark archer.

And maybe, just maybe she would have realized that this was her last night alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the legends will see an old friend who hides the second piece of the spear of destiny, while the legion plans its next move


	20. Fight 1 part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight 1 part

Rip sighed as he fell against the wall behind his while next to his Merlyn finished leaving the message for the legends with Laurel's blood although none of them would know that Laurel was dead.

They had made sure.

-"Do you think they will come?"- He interrupted his self-inflicted silence from both of them.

Hunter looked at the older man as he toyed with the piece of the spear now in his possession with his hands passing it from one to the other.

-"They will come."- He assured, observing the scene in front of him in general. -"They will be looking for anachronisms to see which may have to do with the pieces of the spear of destiny."- He explained in response.

-"And with you."- Malcolm added in a low voice but loud enough for the younger man to hear him, he just snorted but did not deny it, granting him the point in favor.

Rip didn't add anything after that and the two of them continued working in silence for the next half hour before leaving and returning to the key point, the rendezvous area where Thawne would pick them up and take them back to base.

__________________________

A few hours later in the same place and time ...

__________________________

Leonard was with Mick taking care of the time pirates reducing them to nothing more ice cubes that broke when hitting the ground or ended up burning until they were burned while Sara and Stein were in charge of investigating the dead woman they had found and her. signature beside him with what appeared to be his own blood within the house.

Jax supported them while Raymond was on the ship waiting for them, as reinforcements, doing his best to find an idea to rescue Rip and prevent the Legion from continuing to control him, which was possible to investigate thanks to the mysterious calls that they had received a day ago.

Len suspected of that, clearly, but he had not been able, and in some part had not wanted, to argue with Sara that it was the best clue they had to find the Spear of Destiny and Rip himself.

-"Boss, to your left!" -He heard Mick yell just in time to make him turn around and kill the guy who had been killing him with a laser shot.- "Pay attention, you idiot, I am not saying to the English that you died! -”his oldest friend growled at him.

Len had to agree with him there.

He was not being himself.

If he wanted to bring home, safe and sound, his boyfriend, he would have to stop thinking about the aforementioned and focus on the moment, in the present, planning until the last step ... until the last second ... like always has.

A few moments later, all the pirates of the time that had attacked them were dead or dying, without any strength, so they both entered the house and Len was not long in studying the whole place, observing everything and assuming with certainty what had happened. happened.

-"This was a carnage."-Mick said bluntly, as only he is, to which Sara nodded, getting up from where she had been squatting studying the corpse.

-"But it was after killing her."-Lance said as Len and Mick approached, with the arsonist quickly approaching the corpse as Len looked back at his, for now, captain.

-"They weren't looking to hurt him, but to prevent us from identifying her."- He pointed out what was obvious to him, to which Sara nodded, crossing her arms and looking at him too.

-"That's the same as I think."-he confirmed in agreement.

-"And that's not even the worst."- Len added to which Sara and Mick looked at him confused. Snart pointed with his chin at the signature that had been made with blood. -"It was the legion ... it was Rip." -He added at the last moment to which the three looked at each other worriedly.

An awkward silence followed the moment as they processed the information received.

-"Sara?" -

-"Tell me, Ray."- Lance answered Raymond through the receiver.

-"We know where the next piece of the spear is."-


	21. Camelot

Rip looked at Malcolm in mischievous amusement, the man looking like a five year old unable to get into his favorite outfit. Beside him Damian scoffed as he finished changing into the Mayan coat.

The three of them were knights in the middle of the Middle Ages to be more exact, in Camelot.

They already had three of the five pieces that Rip had divided the spear of fate into in the past. The fourth part, Hunter had said, meets Morgana. Yes, Morgana Pendragon herself only said that the real Morgana was the legitimate queen of Camelot and Arthur, the one who was trying to take the throne from her.

On his last trip to this time, Rip had befriended Morgana as both reminded each other of the respective love of their lives (Miranda, Merlin) and one thing had reached the other to the point where a strong and powerful friendship became he had forced between them.

No member of the Legion knew that.

-"Then we go in, we kill them and take the piece of the spear."-Merlyn himself interrupted them before neither said anything more and giving them both a deadly look. As he himself had said, it was not his fault that the black knight armor did not fit well. He doesn't have the same body as Rip or Damian.

-"The legends will already be here, why don't we surprise them better before doing that?"- Damian questioned with a clear evil reflected in his smile and his look.

Hunter and Merlyn shared a look while rolling their eyes at the same time. Where Eobard and Damian preferred to torture rather than snatch what they wanted, they were more benevolent. A quick death before taking what they had come for. They were good actors making it look like the opposite, yes.

So, Rip turned to answer him but he didn't have time since Damian was already riding his horse towards the castle before which he sighed sharing a quick look with Malcolm before placing the controller on his ear with the part of the microphone over his mouth to get on the horse and follow Damian.

_______

-"It's over Darkh, don't touch her." -Sara threatened with so much hatred in her voice that it would be noticeable to everyone present.

Len had a bad feeling.

The way Darhk seemed so sure of himself, with unfeigned confidence, as if he knew what will happen will happen, however he was going to be victorious. And it wasn't until he saw him look back arrogantly that he saw him.

Rip was dressed in a black robe that squeezed his body in all the right ways, something Len couldn't help but notice despite the situation, as he approached them until he stood next to Darkh with a pistol in his hand. totally different hand than Darhk's sword.

And then he felt his heart suddenly stop.

It was the golden gun.

It was Lisa's gun.

And he wasn't the only one to notice, as he soon found himself sharing a look with Mick.

-"You think so, Sara."- Darhk scoffed but before Lance could respond, Len stepped forward making everyone present, even Morgana and a concerned Sara, fix their eyes on him.

-"Boss…"- Mick tried to speak in warning.

-"Snart, what are you doing?" -Raymond and Jax asked both worriedly with Stein nodding in agreement with both of them in that question.

Sara was the only one who didn't say anything, probably knowing that she couldn't stop him since not even Mick knew that part of the puzzle.

His relationship with their captain.

-"This is not you."-he spoke ignoring them looking directly at his boyfriend who continued with that arrogant look so malicious but not good -"The man who recruited me, who recruited us ... "-he added, pointing with his eyes to the other skeptical and worried legends and a little surprised by his change in tone.

Mick looked at him surprised but differently with a question reflected in his eyes that Len's own answered affirmatively. That was enough to reassure his partner and make him understand the situation.

Benefits of thirty years of friendship.

-"The man I fell in love with," -he admitted making all the legends look at him in surprise, except for Mick and Sara. Darhk himself looked surprised but Rip just looked at him as if he didn't see him.-"I would never have done that. My boyfriend, the Rip Hunter I fell in love with, is honorable, kind, affectionate, protective even if he denies it ... he's too good for an old thief like me."-he finished talking.

And as if it were in slow motion, he could see how Rip blinks looking at him with the same love that he had seen since before their first kiss. He seemed about to say something but the moment was spoiled thanks to Darhk's intervention.

If Sara didn't kill the man, he would.

-"I didn't think you were so soft, Snart."- Darkh teased him.

-"Leave him alone, Damian."-

Now even Len found himself surprised although he will not show it by looking at his boyfriend, who had said those words leaving a dumbfounded Darhk.

To his left Sara looked at him to what he did too and they nodded at the same time.

The legion did not have as much control to Rip as they believed, apparently.

Len knew then, as Darkh and Rip were talking, there was only one way to check and at least he was going to try.

-"You have until tomorrow to give us the piece of the spear of destiny if you don't do it ... well ... "-Darhk spoke again looking at Rip at the last to which he murmured something into the microphone that had the earpiece he was wearing making one of the men who came with them, all Camelot knights, moved and smashed a table with one blow.-"I think it's pretty clear."- Darkh river before turning around and leaving being followed by the men and Rip.

Good, Len thought, now or never.

-"Lisa"-he said making Rip stop walking but without turning-"that's his weapon."-he growled and once again the legends, except Mick, looked at him in surprise.

After what was seconds but for Len it was like centuries, Rip answered.

-"Okay, I stole it while she wasn't looking." -Was Rip's reply before walking back to where he had come from.

Relief and hope washed over Len, who looked at Sara seriously.

-"We will bring you home."-

-"We will do it."-


	22. Moment of truth

Rip could feel a kind of pressure in his head struggling hard to get out, something that was gaining more and more control over himself. His hatred for the legends, especially Snart, seemed to shift to exasperated love and affection. He did not tell any other member of the Legion although something told him that Damian seemed to be beginning to suspect something if the way he sometimes looked at him when he thought he was unaware indicated something.

-"Rip.·-

Hunter narrowly avoided jumping when he heard Malcolm's voice out of nowhere, you could tell that the men was a member of the league of assassins or rather that he had been a member, while he was preparing and training the Camelot knights that he had controlled for tomorrow's fight if their old team and company did not give them what they wanted for good.

-"Malcolm."-he nodded in greeting without looking at the older man listening to him move until he saw him, out of the corner of his eye, standing next to him, also watching the men entering.

-"It seems that the plan is going as it should."-Merlyn commented after a short and brief but pleasant and comfortable silence between them, still without looking at each other.

-"That's right."- Despite this, Rip nodded to emphasize with his hands in the pockets of his skirt-pants of the time.-"Anything I can do for you, Malcolm?"- He questioned after another three-minute silence like the previous one but longer.

Merlyn, as he could see from a sidelong glance, shrugged before answering him as he crossed his arms.

-"I just wanted to see how everything is going, that there are no problems or consequences that we must attend to before the more than safe fight against your previous team."-was his simple but complex and sincere although somewhat mysterious response he received from Merlyn.

Rip stood still still watching what the men he controlled were doing without deigning with an answer to Malcolm for the moment.

They both fell into a comfortable silence only broken by the sound of blades colliding.

______

Looking at Lisa Snart's weapon, the golden pistol, in his hands as he listened to everyone's footsteps preparing for the fight, Rip couldn't help but think of Leonard.

The Legends had not kept their end of the bargain, had not given them the part of the spear they had claimed, and now they were going to fight. A fight to the death and Snart would be in the middle.

Hunter moved his left, his right hand on the pistol at his hip, up to his chest feeling a pain there at the mere thought of seeing Snart dead.

"I love you Len

Never doubt how much I love you, Rip, even if you don't expect me to repeat it in public. I have a reputation to uphold "

A slight laugh, barely noticeable and audible, escaped his lips at it as a part of him seemed to resurface strongly to begin to take over again. The real him but as soon as he appeared ... he was gone.

-"Are we ready?"-He questioned, riding up to stand next to Damian.

-"We're ready."- Agreed the other member of the legion.

-"Well, let's get to it… let's go to the legends".-


	23. Sara + Rip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> battle moment

Sara wrapped her legs around the neck of her enemy and turned in the air pulling it to the side while releasing them and with the help of her hands she leaned on the ground before standing again and going for the next knight who tried to kill him. Around her the rest of the legends, except Rip and Len, fought with other knights under the maniacal laugh of Darkh himself, who along with Rip watched everything that happened, looking at the same time for the part of the spear of destiny that they had come to seek .

Her eyes briefly met those of her former captain just in time to see how he gave the order to kill without asking his men before the ice surrounded everything around him in such a way that it separated him from Damien and the others. Therefore, Sara turned her eyes to see how Len approached Rip with the cold gun in his hands and a determined look on his face. More Lance could not pay more attention to them as she was forced to return to the fight to look away from them since she was not long in being attacked again.

_______

Rip moved towards the center of the circle noting how the ice only seemed to freeze those who approached him, not him. He chuckled knowing full well that Snart had to ask Palmer and Stein for help to calibrate and make adjustments to the so-called "freeze beam" of the cold gun.

-"Surprised?"-

Hunter turned to look at Snart who was looking at him cautiously but still proud in his blue gaze to which he snorted in amusement, after stopping laughing.

-"Amazed, actually."-

-"Thanks"-

-"That you will let Palmer and Stein get their hands on your beloved weapon."- Was his quick reply with some mockery to which Snart looked at him amused but still resolved.

-"What can I say? I have my moments."-to this, Rip snorted amused again, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow in the plan “seriously?” -And I didn't want to hurt you.

Rip felt his heart leap at that, causing the love he felt for the thief to reappear in his entire person even as his controlled self dominated the situation.

-"So many lies, Cold."- He said as cold as his partner's nickname, looking at him with love, although there was hatred in his tone and both things were noticed by the thief, who looked at him with amusement.

-"Lies? My, my, you know well about them, right, captain?"-

That hurt.

Why did it hurt?

Rip backed away somewhat in a moment of force where Thawne's hold on him weakened.

-"Rip? Rip ?!" -he heard Snart say as his eyes were closing and his strength declining, making him kneel on the ground to avoid falling.

-"Rip! "-

-Len…" -was the only thing she managed to mutter before passing out on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter we are nearing the end


	24. Coldtime Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coldtime Moment

His head ached.

It was the first thing Rip noticed when his eyes were still closed. The next thing was the softness I felt in the back of my head, back, hips and legs along with the feet. That is, he must be in a bed now.

And quickly he realized a fact that made him widen his eyes in surprise as he half sat on the bed for the same surprise that he had just noticed.

It was him.

He was in control.

There was no one manipulating him, it was him, his normal self.

-"At last ..."-he sighed in relief, closing his eyes for a moment as he dropped back onto the soft and comfortable bed.

And then he heard a slight but happy and relieved laugh before which he opened, this time more slowly than before, his eyes until he focused his sight on nothing more and nothing less than his beloved favorite thief.

And he smiled, slightly.

-"Len ... "-he whispered like someone who says the name of the best thing that has happened to him in a long time, something so beautiful that it makes him so happy and he hasn't felt for so long.

Pure and hard happiness.

-"Hi, Rip."-his still boyfriend murmured in the same way before which he moved to sit leaning against the wall and the headboard of the bed.

After that, Len approached him in a moment so transcendental and beautiful for both of them that he was not used to it, neither of them was. And so Snart approached until he sat on the bed next to the younger of the two, resting his hands on the young captain's left leg with their gazes on the other's all the time.

-"Hi."-Len whispered again.

-"Hi."-Rip said in the same way.

A moment of silence settled between the two of them where they only looked into each other's eyes, assimilating everything that had happened and what was happening, taking advantage of the moment that few would have to be alone until they finished with the Legion.

And after a good few minutes passed, Len placed his other hand on the bed and moved his left from Rip's leg to his left cheek as Hunter leaned forward until their lips met in a kiss that they both They had been waiting too long and wishing even longer.

A sigh escaped the lips of both, each, as they joined in a desperate kiss full of so many feelings that even some of them seemed to be repeated and slowly understood by the other side.

After what seemed like hours but they were minutes and whatever it was for them it was not enough, they were forced to break their kisses due to the need for air to breathe more, they did not move away supporting their foreheads with each other and keeping their lips a few inches away.

-"Welcome home, Captain."-Len whispered only to both ears with a tone of voice not typical of him, affectionate and soft ... normally used for Lisa and, sometimes, Mick.

Now Rip too.

And the aforementioned smiled slightly, happy and delighted.

-"It feels good to be home." -Was his reply whispered in the same way and with the same tone that Len had used to Rip.

And for a moment, everything was fine.


	25. Let's go for the legion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip is back and the legends are ready to end the legion

-"Everything will be fine."-

Rip stopped playing with his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed in his room (even the captain's) already dressed in his normal clothes including his coat given by Jonah, and he looked up, rising until he nailed it in the blue of his boyfriend, who looked at him with a clearly calmer half smile now that he had totally returned to his normal self, taking Rip's reunion with the rest of the legends with grace and amusement due to the obvious nervousness of the younger of both. Still, Len tried to reassure him but clearly it would be nothing, a very poor attempt.

-"I don't know ... I ... did so much damage to they ... I did you."-He ended by saying without knowing exactly how to express what he wanted to say but as always, since they met, Len seemed to read his mind because She put the amusement aside and leaned closer to him to place a kiss on his lips that tasted little.

Cause he would never get enough of his beloved thief's kisses

-"Everything will be fine." -Len repeated on his lips to which Rip sighed, letting the calm and serene presence of his boyfriend reassure him. -"We are legends, remember? Those idiots love you too much to be mad at you."-

At this, the younger of the two gave a slight and short laugh, amused looking at him and calming down as much as possible like this.

After that, Len walked away again as Hunter got up and nodded, running his hands down the sides of his coat, brushing off a nonexistent dust.

-"Let's go?"-

-"Come on." -Rip agreed confidently.

And both walked towards the cortex to meet with the others.

__________________________

-"Welcome home, Captain Hunter."-was the voice of Martín greeting him happily, the first thing Rip heard as soon as he passed the door and arrived at the place where all the legends were gathered looking at him without hatred or rancor, only affection and joy in his gaze.

Even if he looked at it and looked well but very well, in great detail, Mick's too.

As he approached the others, Len sat down to be ready to jump back in time, but at no time did he take his eyes off him and something told him that it would be like this for a while after everything that had happened.

And he couldn't complain or blame him for worrying.

On the contrary, rather.

-"Thanks, Martin."-He thanked the man who approached him and they greeted each other with a hug that broke while Rip added.-"It's good to be back."-

-"He was missed, Captain." -Was what the oldest of the group added and ended up saying sincerely as Ray and Jax approached Rip, who gave him a small smile in response before turning to the two rioters.

-"Rip, is good to see you!"-shouted Ray happily giving him a hug that almost made him fall especially when Jax joined the aforementioned hug making the others laugh funny and happy and make Rip and Len smile with an air of amusement.

-"The same, Raymond, the same."-he assured Ray in a whisper reciprocating the embrace of both men as best he could.

-"Don't ever do this to us again, okay?" -Jax whispered with clear concern in his tone to which Rip only nodded knowing that any other answer would not be the correct one no matter how true it was.

-"I'll do what I can not to repeat it, I promise you."- He responded in the same way to which Jax let out a more relieved and calmed sigh now, with less concern.

They held each other a moment longer before Rip approached Sara sharing a half smile with his best friend and surrogate in these months.

-"I have been told that you have been a great captain these times, Sara."-he informed she making the canary and only woman on the team look at Len with an arched eyebrow with amusement at which the thief only looked back at the minor.

-"I've just been saving your place, captain."-she mocked with sincerity and affection in her tone of Rip, who looked at him amused.-"But you know, don't do that stupid thing again if you don't want to be co-captains."- she warned half jokingly half seriously drawing a light laugh from the original captain of the legends who nodded in turn, understanding.

-"I undertand, Sara, thanks.I miss you too"-he added at the last moment to which Sara happened to smile with real affection.

-"And I you, idiot."-

They both grinned in amusement before Rip shook his head to look at Mick who hadn't taken long to imitate Len and sit next to him.

He looked back at her.

-"Thanks."-he said to the confusion of everyone except Mick and Len himself, and the former nodded in response.

-"If you do something like that new, English, I'll knock you out."-

Rip nodded noting the underlying concern in his tone.

After a few seconds he looked at his entire team, ready, strong, determined. And he knew it.

-"Let's go for the legion."-

They all nodded and went to sit down while he did the same.

It was time to finish off the legion.


	26. Love and Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the legion defeated and Thawne dead at the hands of the Black Flash, the boys have a fun time before returning Darkh and Merlyn to their days.

They had, they had won the Legion by ending Thawne dying at the hands of Black Flash just as Len and Rip had planned beforehand, and now they had Merlyn and Darkh locked up having to take them back to their respective times.

And after that, everything would end and they would be calm again.

It would be a relief, peace and quiet at last for at least a few days.

-"Mm..I'm not complaining about the view but shouldn't you get dressed, captain?" -

Rip smiled to himself as he heard the purr just above his right ear as he felt his boyfriend's strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him against the aforementioned's naked and freshly showered body.

The previous day, as soon as they finished with the legion and returned to the Waverider, Len and he had escaped leaving the others in charge of locking up both members of the assassin league, mainly they had left Sara in charge, and had gone to the captain's room where the clothes that both were wearing had not been slow to end up on the ground scattered without rhyme or reason and giving equal to both where they ended.

They had spent the day, and most of the night as well, all over making love with each other's names coming from each other's lips. And damn it, Rip had never had so much pleasure so often and he was sure he had never screamed so much just from perverted words whispered in his ear as they jerked him off telling him what to do to him. He loved Miranda, and he always would, but the two of them had always been more romantic, vanilla in that respect wanting the typical fairytale love they had found together. But with Len ... oh my god, with Len their love was like an adventure, it was taking risks knowing that everything could go wrong ... it was an adventure movie that Rip hoped would never end.

Not that he was going to tell Len.

He does not want to scare with the idea of being together what remains of them, he himself fears the reaction that his boyfriend would have to it.

-"That's what I was going to do until you interrupted me, Mr. Snart."- He answered turning in the thief's arms until he was face to face with his own arms going around the other's neck.

He smiled to himself when he saw Len he smiled maliciously approaching his neck at which he moved his head to the left to give him more space.

-"Allow me to apologize, Captain,"- he whispered before starting to kiss, suck and bite his neck, leaving more marks to accompany the ones he had left the day and the night before.

Rip laughed, happy, blissful ... in love.

-"Go ahead, then."-purr in response.

Needless to say, the team didn't see them for the rest of the day.  
______________________

-"Look, who joins us at last."-said Sara mockingly smiling amused as she saw how her captain blushed while Len looked more than proud, with Mick and Jax laughing in the background while Martin and Ray smiled with amusement sharing some discomfort to the time.-"It was time."-

-"Jealous, assassin?"-Len scoffed as they all sat down in their respective seats to travel to the temporary zone.

-"You would like more, thief."-was the equally said reply of the younger of both.

Rip rolled his eyes as he sat in the captain's seat and prepared everything to travel.

-"Ready, set ..." -he made sure everyone was seated and ready before traveling -"... we're leaving."-  
______________________

-"Darkh, you go first."-Rip said with his command voice as he opened the cell where Sara and Ray took the aforementioned to take him to the time from which Thawne had taken him.

-"It was fun, Rip, who knows ... maybe we'll see each other again."- Damian scoffed at which Hunter just snorted in response before being left alone with Merlyn, after closing the cell again.

Once the two of them were alone, Merlyn and Hunter shared a look while they were both serious.

-"We have to talk, Malcolm."-


	27. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Rip and Malcolm

Once the two of them were alone, Merlyn and Hunter shared a look while they were both serious.

-"We have to talk, Malcolm."-

_______________

Malcolom nodded seriously, crossing his arms, approaching the cell door as close as possible without actually touching her while outside the cell. Rip did the same but without crossing his arms, keeping his hands in his pants pockets.

-"Let's talk, then, Rip."-was the answer as serious, calm and confident as his, that he received.

This time it was Hunter who nodded ignoring the amused look that a former partner and former ally and former friend, or the closest thing to one he had when he was controlled by Thawne, gave him after observing and seeing the clear marks Len had left on his neck.

Despite the slight blush it brought to her cheeks, she showed them proudly and stood firm at all times.

-"I have and I want to thank you for what you did for me."- He finally spoke after a tense silence to which Merlyn looked at him seriously.

-"I don't know what you mean."- Was the quick serious response he received, at which he snorted something that made Malcolm smile sideways, if he wasn't fooling either of them that was clear.After a minute, Merlyn rolled his eyes sighing and half nodded admitting his defeat and the lie told without the need for words.- "Well, you're right. You're welcome."-he ended up saying.

Rip nodded turning around, seeming to think something while a new and longer silence fell between them but it was a comfortable silence despite the situation and everything.

For a few minutes they were thus in a tenuous but comforting and quiet silence shared while each was lost in his thoughts at the same time as different as equal.

And after a few minutes, Rip spoke again.

-"There is good in you, Malcolm."- He said, earning a snort from the older man which made him smile with amusement.- "There is."-

-"If you realize everything I've done thinking it was the best, right?"- He reminded his.

Rip shrugged.

-"You are a father who loves his children and a husband who loves his wife even though you have lost two of them, you only wanted the best for your family and if that makes you a villain ... "-he whispered looking at him seriously -.".. then me too I am, we are in the same boat, Merlyn, the difference is that I have the legends and as much as you love Thea, she does not seem to be with you."-he ended up saying what they both knew was true even if they did not expand further on the aforementioned topic.

Malcolm knew he couldn't deny what Rip said so he just sighed too, already tired of everything, and agreed without the need to use words.

-"Why are you telling me all this?"-He asks with sincere curiosity.

-"Maybe, just maybe when you go back to your time you will think better of your way forward."-was the only answer he received from Hunter before he left and he did not see him again since when it was his turn to To take him back to his time it was Lance and Palmer who did it.

Maybe, he thought as they took him back to his time, maybe in another life Hunter and he could have been friends, true friends.

But her would never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming


	28. Love + Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip and Len pov's

It had been a week since the legends defeated the legion of evil and sent Merlyn and Darkh back to their respective times and moments. Now all the legends were thinking about what they were going to do next, which way they were going to go.

And the one who was thinking about it the most was Leonard.

He thought back to what he had thought almost two years ago, a future ... his future and Rip's future, their future together. At the time it seemed almost impossible but now, now it seemed so real that I could touch it with the fingers of my hands.

For this reason, among other things, he knew that he had waited long enough and I waited for Rip to leave the room saying goodbye to him with a kiss to go talk to Sara, before getting up, getting ready and going to look for Jax at the kitchen where I am and Raymond were.

-"Boy, we have to talk."-was the first thing he said as soon as he entered and leaned on the table where Raymond and the boy were having breakfast.

-"Good morning to you too, Snart."- Jax said with a snort, sooner he stopped trying to complain when he saw the serious expression of the oldest of the three.- "What do you want?"-

-"I'm going to propose to Rip." -He went straight to the point with seriousness and sincerity, resisting the urge to mock the two younger ones present when he saw their surprised faces.

-"What? "-They ended up saying both before looking at each other and coming out of the stupor having such big smiles, from side to side, the same and turning to look at him.-"That's great! Congratulations! "-They both shouted the same thing at the same time. that rolled her eyes.

-"You're just as heavy."- He complained in a growl before sighing and half nodding.-"Thanks but he still hasn't said yes, I still have to ask him."-He commented without adding how nervous he was about doing it and the possibility that his boyfriend would say no but neither added it nor let it be noticed.

-"Well, we'll help you." -Raymond exclaimed excitedly as Jax nodded according to what Len rolled his eyes, he had come to ask for that.

-"Well, this is what I need."-he interrupted them before they said and or added something else. -"You have to ...

______

-"So ... what's our next move, Captain?"-

Rip glanced at Sara after her question asked as the two sat in the cargo bay playing cards as they drank the whiskey that was left from the bottle Bruce Wayne from Earth_7 had given Hunter seven years ago.

-"Sincerely? I don't know."-was his reply as he left a letter giving his turn to the blonde.

-"Rip Hunter admitting that he doesn't know something? That is a miracle." -Sara scoffed not without affection, at which Rip snorted amused but serious.

-"Funny."-he replied sarcastically, earning a malicious smile from his best friend-"Sometimes it happens."-he ended up saying with a shrug as his turn came back in the game.

Sara looked at him concerned and attentive, which he noticed clearly.

-"I thought we should protect the timeline." -Was her response to which Hunter shrugged heavily for her concern.- "Rip?"- She asked confused and concerned.

-"I'm tired, Sara."-Hunter confessed while playing his turn-Tired of all this.-

-"Are you going to go?"-She questioned surprised as Rip looked at her.

-"That's the intention."-be sincere.

Sara nodded in understanding but clearly still surprised to hear him say that, it was something she couldn't believe until she saw it.

-"And Leonard?"-Sara asked and they both knew exactly what the girl was referring to.

Rip sighed running a hand through his hair as it was Sara's turn.

-"I would like you to come with me but I will not force you to do anything."-he sighed looking at his best friend who looked at he sideways while playing her turn.- "I'm not sure what the future holds for me or what I'm going to do, Sara. I just know that I need to put all this behind me and start a new chapter. I need to go." -He finished explaining honestly and kindly to the blonde who nodded at the words of her best friend.

-"Whatever happens, this will always be your house, captain."-was what he said since none of them was much about expressing their feelings beyond what was done without being somewhat drunk.

-"I know, Captain Lance."- Rip said when it was his turn and they both smiled as Rip proclaimed -"I have won."-

______________

Hours later Rip was packing his suitcase to leave in two or three days when he felt his boyfriend's familiar arms wrap around his narrow waist pulling his body towards his, causing him to stop what he had been doing.

-"Hello."-he said funny leaning on his thief.

-"Hi, beautiful."-Len answered in a whisper making his boyfriend shudder in a good way.-"It has occurred to me that we could have a romantic dinner of those so corny .."- Rip laughed to himself when listening to it, happy and funny -" .. just the two of us."-

-"Sounds like a great idea."-he answered turning in his arms, smiling at him. -"A great idea, actually."-he finished saying supporting her statement giving Len a kiss on the cheek with affection and sweetness.

-"Come on, then."-was the answer he received before they broke his embrace and Len will guide him by the hand to the kitchen-dining room.

Rip followed him funny and curious until they reached the aforementioned place where his mouth opened wide as did his eyes when he saw him.

The place was decorated with curtains and curtains with the lights neither turned off nor on if not in that situation that looked like candlelight and the decorations made it look like the Caribbean at night in an elegant restaurant near the sea.

And the normally bare table was now covered by a blue tablecloth with brown touches and covered in turn by two plates with knives and forks where there was spaghetti with tomato sauce and clearly fresh meat.

-"Len..."-He breathed in surprised and delighted as he let himself be carried away and they each sat down in a chair, opposite each other, after releasing their hands.

-"Do you like it?"-Len questioned as Rip looked at him smiling.

-"Like me? I love it, no one had done something like that for me in a long time."-confessed looking at him with love.

-"Good."-was the answer he received from Len.

It didn't take long for both of them to start eating while chatting about this and everything else that came to mind until they finished the meal and an excited Raymond brought the dessert with a smile so radiant that it confused Rip until he left and they both started. to have the frozen cake and then ... he found it.

Len's ring.

The one she always wore on her pinky as a reminder of a job gone wrong.

-"Len, what...?"-he says only to look at him stay in shock to see him kneeling before her person.-"Len ..." -he sighed once out of the momentary shock of surprise, still unable to say anything else for the moment.

-"Rip Hunter..."-Len started saying-"...In the time that I know you, not only have you made me a better person, but you have given me a family, no matter how crazy it is," -he added making Rip laugh slightly, amused, who looked at him amazed and happy -.".. and You have shown me that I am not the best thief in the world, that you are, because you stole my heart without me realizing it, with your smile, with your laugh, with your stubbornness, with your personality, with your love…"- Len continued saying making Rip almost cry with happiness -"... and even though I'm an old thief I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me?"-

-"Yes! "-Rip yelled without hesitation giving the ring to Len who looked at him with that smile reserved only for some special people that Hunter was in -"Yes, I will marry you, Leonard Snart."-he finished saying as Len got up and put the ring on hIS middle finger.

-"I love you."-whispered Len while Rip listened to the voices of his teammates congratulating him happily and their footsteps indicating that they were approaching.

-"I love you."- Rip answered sincerely without hesitation before joining his lips to his boyfriend's ... no, to his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now only the epilogue remains


	29. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Rip laughed when he saw how Len let Raymond hug him reluctantly and wanting to finish now.

Today was the day.

Rip Hunter and Leonard Snart leave the Legends and the Waverider to go to live in Central City where Len would remain a thief and leader of the rogues but now he would also help the Flash team while Rip would dedicate himself to his pastry passion, having already paid the entrance of a local.

-"Okay, okay, Raymond, enough already."-Len complained, pushing Palmer aside and walking away himself just to share a look with Mick and go say goodbye to his partner, at which point Rip was approached by Ray and Jax in a hug that was not expected at all.

Cautiously and amusedly, Hunter hugged them back as best he could for minutes until Stein made them release him and approached him with a smile on his face.

-"It has been a pleasure."-the eldest of all those present began saying to his captain, well, ex-captain-"Take care, captain."-he ended up saying offering him the hand that Rip accepted by shaking his hands.

-"And you, Martín."-was his sincere and simple answer.

And just as their hands came loose Len and Mick came back with Snart going to pick up his suitcases, his and Rip's with all his things in them, as Rory approached the young ex-captain.

-"English."-growled.

-"Mick."-returned without growling the words Rip.

-"Take care, both of you, and don't be an idiot." -He growled to which Rip nodded, knowing that he would not get anything more sensitive from the man but enough for him.

-"We will and you take care of them."-he added looking at the other legends, except for Sara who had gone to help Len.-"Do me a favor."-he ended up saying looking at him to which Mick nodded abruptly before leaving with Raymond to the kitchen.

After that, he watched them leave with a sigh before turning around and heading down the hall toward the jump ship that would take Len and him to Central City. There Len and Sara were just saying goodbye when they saw him and Len took the suitcase in Lance's hand.

-"I'll wait for you on the ship."-Len said giving him a quick kiss on the lips to which Rip nodded seeing him leave before turning to see Sara, his best friend and right hand man and successor as the new captain of the Legends.

-"I can't convince you to stay, right?"- Sara sighed tired but still smiling at what Rip returned the same kind of smile.

-"I think you already know the answer to that question." -Was his soft and sincere answer to which Lance snorted smiling and nodded. -"Take care, Sara, please."- He asked worriedly.

-"I will, and you will too."- She added sincerity and concern in equal measure.

-"I promise." -Rip assured to which Sara nodded.

-"And I."-he finished by saying.-"Bye, Captain Hunter."-she said goodbye after a few seconds to which Rip smiled at him before turning around and continuing to walk where Len had gone.

-"Goodbye, Captain Lance."-

And he walked until he reached the jump ship where all of Len's and his things were already with Len sitting in the passenger seat.

-"Shall we go?"- Len asked to which Rip sighed as he sat in the pilot's seat and started looking at his ship for the last time.

-"We're leaving."- He nodded and they took off.

Heading to Central City, 2018.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who have come this far, I hope you liked the story.
> 
> This story is part of a series so although there will not be a continuation in itself, I will go, sometimes, hanging small fics of moments from the life of Rip and Len in Central City.
> 
> Thanks for everything.


End file.
